The Wedding
by Black-Nailzz
Summary: Fang looked back in the mirror. "I'm actually getting married." He said and smiled nervously as Iggy, Gazzy and Dylan stood beside him.
1. Dresses and tuxedos

Max slowly stroked her wings and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was perfect, her nails were perfect and even her face was perfect. She turned slightly and admired the way the gown moved. Pearly white, pearls, sleeveless and length that reached down to the ground. Her wedding day was in a few weeks and she was nervous.

Very nervous. Throw up nervous. Max sighed and tousled her hair. It got a bit messy, and she jumped as figures bursted through the doorway.

"Don't touch it!" Angel said and ran up to Max.

Nudge gasped and started to fix her hair. Max sighed. This was going to be long.

"Can we all just stop touching my hair?" Max said and Angel sighed.

"Your getting married in a few weeks, Max. I'm not being a bridesmaid for nothing you know." She said in a bossy tone.

Max let them fix her hair as she sat down in the chair in her room. Angel was a bit more mature then some nine- year old's, but hey, she's Angel. Max looked out the treehouse window to Fangs room and saw a glimpse of a figure pass the window. He was probably trying on Tuxedo's. With Iggy, Gazzy and Dylan of course.

Dylan. He acted pleased to see Max so happy, but he wasn't. Fang had made Iggy best man, and Max had made Nudge maid of honour. Nudge was thrilled. As it kind of showed as Max had to watch Angel and her fit on their dresses while they squealed with delight.

Nudge started to curl it again, making pretty ringlets that hung to Max's waist. After a bit, Nudge and Angel were satisfied and stepped back to let Max look at herself in the mirror.

"And that's what your going to look like." Angel said and watched Max smiled just to humour them.

"You guys did an amazing job, I just hope it's the same when I get married." She said and Angel and Nudge beamed.

"I know, it's amazing!" Nudge said and picked up her and Angels pale purple dresses.

"Shall we try these on, now?" She asked and Max sighed.

Another hour of looking at them twirl in their dresses.

Fang nervously adjusted his tie.

"How's this look?" He asked the others and Iggy shrugged.

"I'm blind." He said and Gazzy snorted.

"No, really? Why didn't you tell us?" He said and Fang turned around to Iggy, Dylan, Gazzy and Total.

"Seriously!" He said and Dylan out an exasperated sigh.

"You look fine!" He said and started adjusting himself in the mirror.

Fang sighed. He felt like he was hyperventilating.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to get married. I think I should wait. Or maybe not. Wait, I know-" Fang got cut off by Gazzy handing him a glass of water.

"Drink. And stop talking." He said and Fang gulped down the water.

He was so nervous, but so excited. Who thought he's actually marry Max one day? One day their nine- years old, escaping from a lab, the next, their getting married.

"Are we going to have beer there? I've never had beer." Gazzy said, looking up at Fang.

Dylan laughed. "Right. We get you drunk and Max won't let us hear the end of it." He said and Gazzy glared at him.

Fang let out a laugh, despite the nervousness. He wanted to marry Max, of course. He loved Max. But he was just so nervous.

What if he tripped? Or puked? Or Max changed her mind? Fangs thoughts were interrupted by Angel walking through the doorway.

"Your going to be fine, Fang. Max loves you." She said, smirking and Fang turned around and glared at her.

"Do you mind not reading my mind?" He said and Angel smiled.

"It's my specialty." She said and left the room.

Fang looked back in the mirror. "I'm actually getting married." He said and smiled nervously as Iggy, Gazzy and Dylan stood beside him.


	2. Pregnant

Max sat in front of the T.V. and popped a chip in her mouth. She was watching re-runs of The big bang theory and was enjoying it. The wedding was in a couple days, and she was just happy to get some freedom from trying dresses on. Max dug her hand in the chip bag again and stuck the salty lays in her mouth. Fang wasn't avoiding her, he was just...staying away.

He tried to spend every minute with her, but Max was always tired. She liked to think it was just her period approaching... but she knew it was more then that. The night of Nudges fourteenth birthday party, and she puked up half of the pizza she had, she just decided to check. When she tapped the stick with her brows furrowed, she was positive it was wrong.

She hid it just in time when Nudge knocked and offered her cake. She guessed she just had to accept the fact that she was pregnant. Pregnant with Fangs baby. Nudge broke her out of her thoughts when she ripped the chip bag out of her hand.

"Your on a diet! We want to make sure you can fit into your dress!" She said and flopped down beside her, starting to eat the chips.

Max sighed and turned her focus on the T.V. Nudge glanced at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked and Max nodded.

"Fine." Her expression wasn't convincing Nudge.

"Are you going to tell me...?" She asked and sat forward, looking at her sister.

Max shook her head. "It's nothing." She tried to focus on the T.V.. Nudge squealed, making Max jump.

"You kissed Dylan, didn't you?" She asked and Max turned to her.

"No! Of course not, how could you even-" She started to say, but Nudge gasped.

"Are you- are you pregnant?" She asked and Max grimaced.

"No. I mean- no, of course not. I mean, I might be. But it's obviously wrong..." She trailed off and Nudge started to have a fit.

"Max! Oh my- Max! Why- Why didn't you tell us? Does Fang know? What about Angel? Angel probably knows. What about the wedding? How long have you known?" Max silenced Nudge by putting her hand on her mouth.

"Nudge, shhh." She said and Nudge looked at her, bewildered.

"You could have told us!" She said and Max smirked.

"Oh, yea. Because that would be easy." She said and Nudge stood up. Max thought quick.

"Just don't tell anyone!" She looked at Nudge nervously.

Nudge seemed to be having another fit. Jumping up and down, making noises, running around and hugging Max.

"Nudge, chill!" Max said and settled her sister.

Nudge ran out of the room and Max sighed. She knew that Nudge would overreact, but Max would probably end up with half a nursery by the time the day was over. She put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. It was so weird, actually being grown up. Well, she wasn't grown up.

She was sixteen. Getting married. Pregnant. This was going to be interesting to tell her kids some day. The sound of footsteps behind her made her turn and she came face to face with Fang.

"You alright?" He asked and Max nodded.

"Fine." She said and Fang sat down beside her. He was so perfect in Max's eyes. Short black hair, brown eyes, nice smile and not to romantic. Fang pulled Max in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and thought to herself, 'What if this was Dylan?'. Of course, it was Dylan at one point, but that was gone.

She still didn't like the fact that they tried to create someone for her, get her pregnant and save the world. But Fang was with her from the start. From her cage until now. Max pulled away and smiled.

"Want to go flying?" She asked and Fang grinned.

One of those rare grins he saved only for Max.

"Sure." He said and the two of them set out to outside. The clean air made Max breath it in deeply, taking it all in. She smiled when she saw Fang beside her.

"Ready?" He asked and Max nodded.

They both spread out their wings and took off. The air was amazing to Max. She glided through and smiled as she soared over the treetops. Fang grinned and went higher into the clouds and Max followed. Soon, the two of them were in the clouds, swirling in the white mist.

Fang sighed and floated in mid air.

"I miss this." He said and Max nodded.

"Me to." She said. "But we can't go out flying all the time. We're getting married." She said in a quiet voice.

Fang looked at her. "Do you love me, Max?" He asked and Max was startled.

"Of course I do!" She said and Fang went closer to her.

Their wings flapped against each others and Max thought of when they used to go flying, just the two of them.

"Good." Fangs said before kissing her.

Max smiled to herself. She loved Fang, she was sure of that.


	3. Wedding prep

Max felt she was hyperventilating. She was getting married. Today. At the beach. Nudge kept doing Max's makeup, trying to get her to stay still.

"I can't do this. I can't do this nudge. I can't get married. I change my mind. I'll just run away to California." Max tried to breath normally.

Nudge sighed. "Max, California's still in repair." She said and Max looked around her bedroom.

Angel was stressing over Max's hair accessories, Nudge was trying to do Max's makeup and Max was trying not to throw up. Max was facing the room, not the mirror behind her and the afternoon sunlight drifted through the window. Her wedding was being prepared by the other advanced humans. She had always loved Fang, but she never thought she would marry him. Marriage!

She was only sixteen. Nudge finally stepped back and smiled.

"Done!" She said and turned Max's chair around.

Max gasped as she saw herself in the mirror. She was totally different. Her blue eyeshadow, rosy blush, red lipstick, and perfect ringlets were amazing. Angel squealed and ran over to her, holding a barrette. It was long and gold, and Angel stuck it in the clip at the back of Max's hair, where the ringlets fell down her back.

"Max, you look beautiful!" Nudge said and Max stood up.

Her pearly white dress flowed perfectly and her hair matched. Max thought of how Fang would react. React to everything. Being married to her and her being pregnant. Max decided she would tell Angel first, as Nudge already knew.

Max turned around to her sisters and blurt it out.

"I'm pregnant." She said and Angel gasped, but Nudge just smirked.

"Actually?!" Angel said and Max nodded.

"Oh my-" Angel started to say but the door opened and Total came through.

"Ready guys?" He asked and Nudge shook her head.

"Angel and I just have to get ready." She said and total nodded.

"Alright." He said and Angel grinned at at Max.

Max rolled her eyes. She knew she would act like this.

Fang threw up again on the garbage, and Dylan wrinkles his nose.

"Talk about nervous." He said and Gazzy pulled on his tie.

Iggy breathed in a few times. Everybody was nervous, but Fang was the one puking in the garbage can. It was a few minutes until Fang had to go out there, to get married. Married. He was sixteen.

Fang threw up again in the garbage can and took the glass of water Dylan handed him. He rinsed his mouth out and turned to Dylan.

"I don't want to get married. I'm not ready." He said and started hyperventilating.

Dylan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Breath, Fang." He said and Fang nodded.

Total came in the door and Fang looked up.

"Alright, lets go guys." He said and Fang stood up.

He was getting married.


	4. Wedded

The beach was beautiful. Balloons, chairs and white streamers were all over the beach. All the advanced humans that they met the first time they came to the beach were there. Max stood by the forest, looking at her entrance way. Total talked to her consolingly.

"It's okay. Fang loves you, that's all you need." Total said and Max nodded.

She was so nervous. She could hear the excited chatter and peeked in between some leaves. Fang was talking nervously to Iggy, Gazzy and Dylan, and Nudge and Angel were talking excitedly in their pale purple dresses. The music started to play and Total looked at Max.

"You'll be great." He said and Max nodded.

"I'll see you in a sec." Total said and Max started to walk down the sandy beach in her white flats.

Everybody turned and Max tightened her hands on the bouquet. She looked at all the faces and smiled. But when she looked up at the alter, her heart stopped. Fang stood there, grinning, and he looked like this was the happiest day of his life. Max grinned, despite her nervousness.

Everybody was silent as Max reached the alter and she stood beside beside Nudge and Angel.

"You look beautiful." Fang whispered as a man started speaking on the alter.

"Thanks." Max said and Fang grinned.

Everyone was silent, and Max looked at Iggy, Dylan and Gazzy. Iggy gave her a thumbs up and Max returned them. Max though about how she would have to tell Fang that she was pregnant.

"Are you alright?" Fang asked. Max nodded. She could help it anymore. Max took a deep breath.

"Fang, I'm pregnant." She whispered, but nobody could hear her over the mans voice.

Fang's eyes widened and he looked totally surprised.

"Really?" He asked and Max nodded.

Just then, Total came up carrying a pillow with two rings. Max smiled at the dog and He stopped at the alter. Fang took Max's ring and slid it onto her finger. Max took Fang's ring and slid it onto his finger, and the man smiled.

"You may kiss the bride." He said and Fang took Max his arms and kissed her roughly. Max returned it and smiled as the crowd cheered. Fang let go, smiling and Max blushed. They walked down the alter together and watched as people brung in the tables for the start of the party. Nudge hugged Max.

"Max, I'm so happy for you!" She said and Max smiled.

"And I can't wait to be an Aunt!" She quickly covered her mouth as Iggy, Dylan and Gazzy's eyes widened.

"You're- you're pregnant?!" Iggy said and Max blushed.

"Haha, yea..." She said and Fang grinned.

Iggy hugged Max and Max smiled.

"Thanks, Iggy." She said.

Iggy let go of Max and smiled. Fang took Max's hand and led her to the water. They stood by the water, it slapping against their feet.

"I love you, Maxium Ride." He said and Max smiled.

"I love you to, Fang." She said and the two stared at the beautiful view as the party went on.


End file.
